


The Beast Within

by TurkishDelight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Applepicking, Bad Parents, Drinking, F/M, Fearful of Strangers, Fitting In, Has language, Leaving Home, Murder, Murder Mystery, New Job, Possible Bisexual, Ran Away, Strangers, kicked out, mean dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkishDelight/pseuds/TurkishDelight
Summary: Kane flee's his Dad's anger, and ends up on a farm three hours from home. A suspense/murder story, also got some romance in it.
Relationships: Kane/Ember, Kane/Sky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Beast Within

“What the hell Kane!”

I glance at my father, standing in his driveway, wearing a plaid pj set, a mask of horror plastered on his face. 

“Redecorating! Didnt you know that the burnt lawn is the new trend?!” I yell, stifling a laugh but unable to retain my smile.

My dad stutters for a moment, the fire in front of him illuminating his face, before rushing inside and returning with his phone.

“This is it! I’m calling the police and then sending your pompous sarcastic ass to military school!”

I blink, his words making my heart pound. ‘He wouldn't, he promised mom.’ I think, drawing in a sharp breath. But as he lifts the phone to his ear, I knew that the promise wasnt enough. Frustration hits me in the gut hard.

“If you think i’m going you’ve got another thing coming!” I shout, flinging an empty container of gas into the flames ahead of me. 

My dad points a finger at me, a smile crossing over his face.

“You're going alright, and your not coming back until I give the word!”

I thrust my middle finger at him. “Fuck you! I’m out of here!” I yell, pulling open my jeep’s door.

“Leave now and you are never coming back!” Screams my dad, spit flying from his mouth.

I give him a long stare before putting my car keys in the ignition and starting the car.

“Fine by me!” I mutter, putting pressure on the gas pedal, making the car engine roar. 

“I don’t ever want to see you again! Never show your face around this town again or I will kick your fucking ass all the way to china!”

I draw in a ragged breath and back up into the street, my hands shaking as I clench the steering wheel. I know that this is the last time I will see him. The drunken bastard that I called dad for 18 years. I glance at him, red face, curses flying out of his mouth, and realize that I hate him. I always have. 

I pull into Sky’s driveway, stopping with a screech. At this time, she is usually sitting on the roof, watching the moon go further up into the sky, so I climb out of the car and make my way over to the side of the house, where a ladder has sat for longer than I can remember. I put both hands on a ring and pull myself up, repeating the action until I reach the roof.

“Sky?” I murmur, scanning the area until I see a dark figure sitting with legs folded at the far side of the roof.

“Kane? What are you doing here?” the figure says, standing up.

I crawl over to her, my jaw clenched tightly. “Its my dad.”

Sky holds out a hand, and I take it. She squeezes it gently.

“You're leaving aren't you.” she whispers, staring at me through narrowed eyes.

I bring her hand up to my face and press it against my mouth. “Yeah.” I say, my lips brushing against her skin. 

She stays silent after I speak, and turns her head to gaze into the field of houses in front of us. We sit there, hand in hand, for I don’t know how long. Finally, I turn my eyes on her, silently apologizing. I've always been here for her, and she for me. I can’t imagine just leaving her here, alone. But, I know that it would be ridiculous to take her along. She has a good life. Good family. A good future. I could never take those things away. I bite the inside of my cheek, hard, forcing myself to stand up and walk back to the ladder.

“Kane…” Her voice is urgent, almost scared.

I look back, swallowing deep when I see her face.

“See you around.” I say, winking.

She wipes her eyes and gives me a small smile, making my pulse race.

“See you.” She whispers.

I clench my fists, trying to contain the fury inside of my body. I silently climb back down the ladder and jog to my car, and swinging the door open, get inside. Pulling out of the driveway, I speed down the road until I reach the national park a few miles out of town. 

“Fuck!” I yell, coming to a stop, the point of my patience breaking. 

I slam my palm onto the steering wheel, anger sending hot pulses through my body. I lay my head back against leather covering of my seat, closing my eyes. What a night. ‘Where am I going to go?’ I wonder, thinking of all the places I could possibly stay. None necessarily come to mind, except for one. Mom’s. I sigh.   
‘No not her. Anyone but her.’   
I could never go to her. Not after what she did to me.   
*****  
I wake up to the sound of knuckles rapping on glass. I groggily lift my head to see a park ranger peering through my window, his hat pulled low over his head. I sit up, start the car, and roll down the window. 

“May I help you?” I say, shifting in my seat. 

The ranger tips his hat, and motions to a sign a few feet away. 

“No parking or camping here sir, I’m afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave.” 

I nod, silently cursing at my lack of attention. “Sorry, I’ll be on my way.” I exclaim.

The ranger smiles wryly and walks over to his own car, which happens to be a very nice looking truck. I eye it warily, wondering how many miles it has, before pulling back onto a highway that is completely dead. After driving aimlessly for a few minutes, I stop again at a gas station, my stomach loudly reminding me that I need food. 

“Ok ok.. Lets see what we got here.” I mumble, digging into my pockets for some money. 

All I pull out is a five dollar bill and the matches I used to light my dad’s lawn on fire. I chuckle at the memory of it. I would have never traded that moment for anything. Locking my car, I walk over to the station, running a hand through my hair to straighten it out. ‘You couldn't have gotten any of your stuff idiot?’  
A toothbrush is looking real good right about now.

“Welcome! If you need any help just let me know.” A woman calls out from behind the counter as I enter the store. 

I wave a hand at her and make my way towards the drink aisle, thirsty for some orange juice. To my disappointment, I see buying a drink like that will cost me half my money. Grabbing a 30 cent juicebox and a few packages of crackers I go to the counter. The cashier takes the items from me and puts them in a bag while I stare at a stack of gum.

“That will be six dollars.” She says, handing me the bag. 

I give her my five dollars, and regretfully put back one of the cracker packages. ‘I need money. Badly.’ I remind myself, making a mental note in my mind.   
That was the first priority. Money. 

I sit on the edge of my seat, popping salty crackers in my mouth, and saving my juicebox for last. I never knew how bad fast food was for breakfast until now. I imagine eggs and onions sizzling on the stove and feel like spitting the crackers out, instead, I walk back over to the gas station and go into the bathroom, drinking water from the tap. As I am about to leave the station, the cashier stops me.

“Do you need a job young man?” She asks. 

I am startled by her question at first, but nod. “Yeah, do you know any people around here that would take me on for something?”

She smiles and turns to write something down on a piece of paper. 

“I know it's a long way, but my brother runs an apple farm down in Parkdale. It's a few hours down the highway, but if you go, it's worth it. He’s hiring for the summer.”

She hands me the piece of paper, and I read the address she wrote. 

“This is well over 4 hours away!” I exclaim, glancing up at her in surprise. 

She chuckles. “I said it was a drive. But hey, it's a good pay, and if you work hard, my brother might rent you one of his cabins to live in. I say you should go for it.”

At the mention of a cabin, I feel my spirits lift tremendously. If this lady is telling the truth, I could get settled in this town. 

“You don’t know how much this is a help to me. Thank you.” I say, smiling at her.

The cashier gave a half shrug. “Don’t thank me yet, you have to get the job first.”

I nod, and turn to walk out. 

“Oh, and tell my brother that Violet sent you.” She exclaimed.

I wave goodbye and jog to my car, feeling pumped up and excited at the prospect of a job. I roll down all the windows before pulling out of the parking lot, and turning on the radio, I speed down the highway. Wind roars in my ears, mixing with a blaring rocky song that is on the radio. I smile and nod my head to the beat of the song, welcoming the rush of heart pounding adrenaline to my body.   
‘Please let there be a job.’   
***** 

The sun is high in the sky as I drive into Parkdale, and I am glad that it is. For as far as the eye can see, there are apple tree’s. Apple tree’s so ladened with apples that their branches are sagging to the ground. Earlier, I parked on the side of the road and collected some for lunch, and now, I have a enormous stomach ache. I glance at a house that I am passing and then to the address on the piece of paper that Violet gave to me. ‘Almost there.’  
As much as I hate to admit it, I am nervous. I’ve never had a job before. Well, if you don’t count dog walking. And for the first time, I am realizing that I am alone in this. My dad isnt here, or Sky. This is something I have to do alone. I slow to a stop when I see a large sign pointing in the direction of a dirt road going through a field of apple tree’s. It says “Pushback Apple Orchards”.  
I draw in a deep breath, calming my nerves. I have to get this job, or I am fucked. I roll my eyes. Yeah, no pressure.   
I turn and drive down the dirt road, slowly. It goes on for about two miles, and I look out the window the entire time. The countryside is stretched out before me like a blanket of golden, brown, and green patches. The land rises and falls in gentle waves, with an occasional bump from a pothole. I can see my whole day ahead of me, getting interviewed, being shown what I am going to do, and maybe renting out a cabin. Excitement sends shivers down my spine, and I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, preparing myself for the things to come. As the farm comes into view, I feel confusion filter into my brain. People are everywhere. Sitting on hale bales in the front yard, drinking punch, playing tug of war, and holding baskets stuffed with apples. I pull up, park my car next to a few trucks, and get out, scanning the clearing. A house sits a few yards away, its color of unfinished wood, weathered for countless years by harsh elements and baked by the summer sun. I stare at it for a moment, my eyes transfixed by the beauty of its design. ‘It must be owners home.’ I think, wondering how many generations have lived in it. 

“Hey you!” 

My eyes swing towards a muscular man walking towards me, a bottle of beer in his hand. ‘Did he call me?’

“We need another contestant for the arm wrestling contest. You in?” He exclaims, striding up and clapping a hand on my shoulder. 

I shake my head and smile. “No thanks. I’m looking for someone. Do you happen to know where Violet’s brother is? The owner of this establishment? You see I--”

The man laughs, cutting me short. “You mean Ben? Yeah, he’s over at the punch stand taking donations.” 

I nod my thanks and turn to go, but he grabs my arm. 

“We really do need another man, do you mind?” 

I open my mouth to refuse once more, but think twice. If I am going to settle in this town, I might as well make some friends, even though this guy looks like he is twice my age. 

“You know, why not.” I exclaim, grinning. 

The man’s eyes spark up and he holds out his hand. 

“The names Wyatt, I’m the overseer here.” he introduces himself, his voice deep. 

I shake it, noticing that his hands are as twice as big as mine. 

“Kane.”

Wyatt motions toward a booth a few yards away, and starts to walk, taking a swig from his beer bottle. 

“So, where do you come from Kane? Never seen you around these parts.” 

I rake a hand through my hair, trying to make myself look a little more decent, even though I know it won’t do any good. 

“Came here looking for a job. Heard about Ben’s farm, and decided to check it out.” I answer, glancing up at him.

Wyatt smiles. “Well, if you do well in this arm wrestle competition, I might consider letting you on. Ben asked me to find another farm-hand.” 

Excitement swells in my chest. 

“If I did get the job, do you know what I would be doing?”

Wyatt winks at me, and takes another drink. 

“You’ll find out, but right now, you are about to wrestle. You want a beer beforehand?” 

I nod, and he walks off, toward a drink stand, leaving me standing alone in front of a group of talking men. I study each one individually, trying to decide which one to start a conversation with. My eye catches a young man, around my age, sitting alone at the back of the booth, watching the people around him with wary eyes. ‘Might as well go for it.’ I make my way over to him, pushing past a few much older men. He glances at me as I walk up, his brown eyes scrutinizing me steadily. I sit down on the plastic chair next to him, lifting my head in greeting.

“Kane.” I say, holding out a hand.

“Liam.” He replies, stiffly shaking it. 

I am caught off guard by the strength he put in behind the handshake and try to make up with a firmer one of my own.

“Do you work here?” I ask, leaning back in my chair and gazing at two men making wide motions with their hands. 

Liam rubs his hands on his jeans, and I wonder if it was because they were sweaty or because he hadn't liked touching me. 

“Yeah. Its my Uncle’s place. Lived here since I was a toddler.” 

I heave out a sigh. “Well, you live on one of the most beautiful places I have ever been too. It's really amazing out here.”

Liam shrugs, seeming to disagree. 

“I guess so. Never thought of it much.” 

My jaw tightens. I would have given anything to grow up around here. The sun, the air, the tree’s. Everything just flows together. 

“So, you arm wrestle?” I ask, picking at a loose piece of plastic on the armrest of my seat. 

“Hell no. I’m just over here because I am avoiding a group of guys from my school.”

I raise an eyebrow. Liam does not look like the kind of guy who would be hiding from bullies. Tan, slim, and muscular, he has the body of an athlete. Though he is a bit shorter than me, I am guessing that he could definitely win in a race against me. Plus, he has the chiseled features to be a ladies man.   
Liam seems to read my thoughts.

“It's not like that. They are just assholes.” he says, his face twisting with disgust as he leans forward. 

I stare at him for a moment, wondering what his story is. He’s seems pretty decent. But, in recent years, I’ve learned to look beyond the appearance. It started with my mom.

“Do you mind showing me around the farm? I would really appreciate it. I met Wyatt, and he said he might think of giving me a job.” I ask suddenly, standing up. 

Excitement flashes through Liam’s eyes, and he stands up as well, looking way happier than he had been a few moments ago. 

“You bet! Let’s get some beer’s first though.” 

He starts to push through the crowd of men hanging about, and I watch him for a few seconds before following his suit. Wyatt would have to wait for that arm wrestle later.   
***** 

“Here, take these.” 

Liam thrusts two bottles of beer in my hands and grabs a few sandwiches from off the large picnic tables resting in the middle of the yard. 

“I’m going to take you to the water hole. Great place to swim on a hot day like this.” He exclaims, starting to walk again. 

I hurry to catch up to him, grasping the beer bottle’s in both hands. 

“Sounds cool. Hopefully I’ll be going with you all the time this summer.”

Liam laughs, and takes a bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Oh you will be. Trust me, it's the hottest place in town. Everyone goes there.”

I hand him one of the beers and take a drink from my own, savoring its bitter flavor as it runs down my throat. 

“Everyone?” I question, glancing around at the apple tree’s surrounding us. 

“Yeah. Everyone from school.”

I draw in a deep breath at the mention of high schoolers. I took my GED test last year so that I could graduate early. I had no desire to stay in highschool any longer. The friend department though, comes very easy to me. I don’t exactly know why. 

“So, what's the work around here like?”

Liam snorts and takes another bite of his sandwich. “I’ll tell you what it is. Picking apples by day, cleaning out horse stalls by night. That's basically it.To tell you the truth, it's not that bad. My Uncle pays well.”

I take grab an apple off of a nearby tree and take a bite of it. As its sweet flavor is bathing on my tongue, I take a drink of my beer. 

“So… What's going on? I mean, why is there so many people at your Uncle’s house.” 

Liam rolls his eyes, resentment clear on his face. “Every year we have this fundraiser for kids in africa. It's been a tradition for more than twenty years.”

I glance at him in surprise, wondering why he sounds so bitter. It seems like a very worthy cause to me. I am about to ask him, but stop myself. I don’t know anything about this guy’s life. I’ll have to hang out with him a little longer before starting to ask him personal questions. So, we walk in silence for a while, Liam finishing his sandwiches and me taking in the views. It really is beautiful here. There’s this strange feeling in the air, I can’t describe it, but it makes me feel eerily calm. A calmness I haven't felt in a really long time. 

“Yo, there it is. Be cool and please don’t make me look bad.” Liam murmurs, nudging me with his elbow. 

I train my gaze ahead, a frown making a way onto my face. 

“Dude, it's a bunch of girls. Where are the guys?” I ask, turning toward him. 

Liam stares at me as if I have a load of shit on my face. “You're kidding right? These girls are the best in town! Liven up…” 

I clench my jaw and kick at the ground, thinking of Sky. She isn't my girlfriend, but that doesnt mean I don't want her to be. 

“Hey, you don’t have to have sex with any of them… Just have some fun.” Liam exclaims, shouldering me playfully. He winks. “I know I will.” 

I shake my head at his bluntness, but can’t help but smile. Liam drapes an arm around my shoulders and starts to walk, pulling me with him. Relax I tell myself, you do deserve a little fun.  
Ahead of us, surrounded by laughing chicks and some wayward guys, is a swimming hole carefully dug into the ground. It is the size of a small pool, and its water is surprisingly clear, despite the amount of dirt surrounding its edges. A few bikini-clad girls are lounging in it, smoking. I take another swig of my beer, my ears already ringing possible conversations with the opposite sex. I have no desire to hook up with one of them, but, I need to make some kind of impression. 

“Hey Tony!” Liam calls out, waving at a chubby senior who looks like he’s about to explode from his own body. 

Tony raises both arms in the air when he saw Liam, his face brightening. 

“Look who’s in town!” He shouts, drawing almost everyone's attention toward us. 

The teens cheer and whoop, raising beer bottles and fists in the air. 

“Thought you were never gonna show up.” A young woman exclaims, breaking away from two other people and walking over.

I gaze at her steadily, and raise my beer bottle to my lips. She is dressed differently from the other teenagers, with jeans and a shirt that has the band name ‘Lumineers’ printed on it. I get the feeling that she isn't very popular, yet, I also get the feeling that she should be. She has brown hair that is woven back into a braid, and big blue eyes that you kind of just sink into. She must have noticed me staring at her, and she turns from Liam to me, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, this is Kane. He’s new here. Trying to get a job from Ben.” Liam introduces me, slapping me on the back. 

I hold out my free hand, and she shakes it firmly, smiling. I blink. I could lose myself in that smile. 

“I’m Ember.” She says. 

I withdraw my hand, realizing that I have been shaking it too long. “Quite a party you’ve got going on here.” I exclaim, motioning to the swimming-hole.

“Nah. You should see this place on Saturday nights, its crazy.” Ember says, surprising me by hooking her arm with mine and leading me toward the group of teenagers.

I take another swig of my beer, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. 

“So… Where do you live?” I ask.

She glances at me, the tips of her mouth turning upwards in a smile. “Down the road. Liam’s been my best friend for like forever so I hang out here all the time.”

I nod, and noticing that my beer bottle is empty, throw it in the grass.   
“Want to come meet the others? I’ll introduce you.” she offers, slowing to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

I draw in a breath, and study the group of teenagers talking excitedly to Ben. They all look so carefree. Not a care in the world. I wonder what they’ll do when life comes at them unexpectedly. Like it did to me. 

“Yeah.”  
***** 

I stare at my reflection in the water of the swimming hole. The slow strum of a guitar sounds behind me as I slip my feet into the cold liquid. Its evening. Most of the teenagers have gone. It's just me, Ember, Liam, and a few others. What an afternoon though. We partied big time. Blaring loud music, having beer chug competitions, and just fooling around. I mostly hung out with Ben. None of the other teens really appealed to me. 

“You ok?”

I turn when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Its Ember. God. She looks so hot in the moonlight.

“Yeah. Just contemplating my future you know.” 

She sits down beside me, removing her hand. “You looked so sad…”

I flash her a smile and splash water in her direction. “Nope. All good. Although I wouldn't say the same for you. You look tired as shit.”

She elbows me in the stomach, a laugh escaping her lips. “Shut up.”

I wink at her and lay on my back. “Look at those stars. Never seen them so bright before.”

She cranes her neck to look upwards and her eyes widen.

“Wow! Your right! I can’t believe I haven't noticed that before.” 

A memory of Sky flickers through my brain as I stare at the moon. I shift uncomfortably. She has always had something for astronomy. 

“Whats her name?”

I close my eyes, grinning slightly at Ember’s question. How does she know?

“Sky.” I murmur. 

I hear a sigh and water splashing as Ember slips her feet into the water. 

“She must be a very special person.”

I draw in air stiffly, the thought of Sky sending shivers down my spine. “Yeah, she definitely is. And so much smarter than me. We’ve been best friends since we were little.”

I sit up, rubbing a kink out of my shoulder. “I think… think I love her.”

Ember chuckles softly, and taking me by surprise for the second time tonight, grabs my hand.

“Then you should do everything in your power to let her know how you feel. Don’t let her slip away from you.”

She gazes sternly into my eyes for a few seconds before standing up. 

“We should go. It's getting late. Liam will let you stay in his room tonight, and tomorrow I’ll help him convince Ben to let you stay in one of the cabins.” She smiles. “You will definitely fit in here.”  
***** 

“You can bunk on the bed man, I’ll take the floor.”

I push Liam playfully, and grabbing a pillow from a big leather couch nearby , shake my head. 

“No way. I’m a guest. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

A smile slowly spreads over Liam’s face, and he shrugs. “Ok, whatever. Just don’t coming running to me when the bed bugs come calling.”

Before I can answer, he is closing his door, leaving me alone in his enormous living room, which happens to be the biggest one I have ever seen. I stand for a moment, surveying my surroundings before sinking onto the nearby couch. In front of me is a large fireplace, empty unless you count the numerous numbers of coal smudges everywhere. Three more antique couches and tablestands cover the wooden floor, along with a few heavy duty turkish rugs. ‘Liam’s Uncle must make a lot off of those apples.’ I think, glancing at a set of expensive looking candlesticks. 

Clutching the pillow to my chest, I lay down on the plush leather, and stare at the ceiling. 

“Now listen…. I really respect you and the decisions you make. But this… this was too far.”

I sit up quickly upon hearing someone speak, goosebumps appearing on my arms when I realize that it isn’t Liam. Turning, I see two shadows near the doorway. I sink lower into the couch, putting an arm over my eyes. Hopefully they don’t notice me. I for one wouldn't be to happy about finding some stranger sleeping in my living room. 

“What was I supposed to do? Let the guy get away? I had to do something... “

I bite the inside of my cheek. I shouldn't be listening in, but who is going to stop me? I mean, it's not like its a capitol offense or something. 

“But you had to kill him? Couldn't you have just locked him up? We do have precautions for these sorts of things you know.” 

I feel a wave of ice rush through me, numbing my senses. Did he just say killed? 

“I told you… everything went so fast…” 

I hear a sharp intake of breath, and a sob. I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. ‘What the hell?’ 

“Ok… Its ok. We’ll figure this out. Just throw the body into the river, and make sure you wear gloves.”

My pulse quickens at the word body, and I can feel sweat start to form on my forehead.’I’ve got to get out of here.’ The door closes, and I hear footsteps coming towards me. I snap my eyes shut and try to steady my breathing. I can’t let him know I am awake. Someone walks past me, and I hear them disappear up the stairs. As soon as I hear a door close, I am on my feet. I can only think of one thing. The police. My heart racing, I walk over to the door, hoping that if anyone sees me, they will think I am just going for a midnight stroll. Taking a deep breath, I step outside, shivering as soon as the night air touches my skin. ‘Calm down… Everything is going to be ok.’ I think, quickening my pace.  
I need to get to the police station. That's all that matters right now. 

“Kane? What are you doing out here this time of night?” 

I swear under my breath as a voice sounds behind me. ‘So close.’ Swinging around, I grin sheepishly at Wyatt, who is watching me, arms folded. 

“Out for a stroll. I’ve always been a night owl.” I exclaim, leaning against my car door and trying to seem as casual as possible. 

Wyatt nodes, and glances around. I notice his jaw tightening and untightening. 

“I’d stay inside young man. Coyotes like to hang around here at night.”

I nod stiffly, and ignoring a sick feeling in my stomach, turn to walk back towards the house. It's not like I can go anywhere now. Wyatt might be the one who just confessed to murdering someone. 

“And Kane.”

I pause, gripped by silent panic. He knows. He knows that I know. I glance back at him, trying to mask the fear on my face. I’ve never played poker before, but my dad has. I’ve seen the way he relaxes his whole face in a instant, and I try my best to mimic that. 

“Ben said I could hire you. Work starts tomorrow, bright and early.” Wyatt winks. “Don’t be late.”

I dip my head, the hairs on the nape of my neck standing upwards. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ 

*****   
The sun is what wakes me up. Although i wouldn't say that I had been quite asleep. All night, I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. The thought of the conversation I had witnessed just wouldn't leave my mind. Also the fact that Wyatt had stopped me from leaving the farm without even knowing I was going to. Or had he? I shiver, despite it being warm. I need to get out of here, and tell somebody, anybody about what I had heard. And it most definitely can’t be Liam or Ember. For all i know, they can be in on the whole thing. 

“Morning…” 

I glance up, unconsciously clenching my fists when I see Wyatt enter the room, dressed in dark blue jeans, tan t-shirt shirt, and a paint-stained cap. He looks like every other guy who has just woken up. With his eyes tired and face drawn. Although, I can’t help but wonder what he might have looked like throwing a body into a river last night. Maybe he was wearing the same clothes as he is right now. My adrenaline levels rise at the thought, and I stand up, almost too quickly. Wyatt motions for me to follow him, and after a moment's hesitation, I do. Whatever happens, I need to act normal. I have no idea what the people around here are capable of, and if what I heard last night was true, I should be very careful on what I say, and do.   
We walk out of the living room and into a large kitchen, which I notice, happens to be newly renovated. Wyatt takes two coffee mugs out of a cupboard near the sink and sets them on the marble counter before continuing to brew a large pot of coffee. I lean against the wall, watching him. He sure doesn't look like a killer. Instead, he kind of reminds me of the football coach at my school. 

“How’d you sleep last night?” Wyatt asks, glancing at me momentarily. 

I shrug, trying to lock the hurricane of fearful thoughts rushing through my brain to the back of my mind.

“Ok. Although, I’m not used to it being so quiet.” 

Wyatt chuckles and hands me a mug filled to the brim with steaming hot black coffee. I glance down at the brown liquid, anxiety bubbling inside my rib cage. I don’t know if I should drink it or throw it on this stranger and run for my life. I take the first option and take a sip, relaxing slightly as the rich taste bathed my tongue. 

“Well. You’d better.” Wyatt says, opening the fridge and taking out two apples. “Not much goes around over here except shoveling manure and picking apples.” 

He hands me one of the apples and takes a bite of the other one. 

“Also, go ask Liam for some working clothes. You don’t want to wear what you are dressed in for what you are going to be doing today…” 

I nod, ignoring the lump in the back of my throat as he leaves the kitchen, coffee in hand. As soon as he is gone, I feel the urge to run and get into my car and drive as fast and as far as I can. But I don’t. I should have. But I didn't. Even if I managed to get out of this place, where would I go? I basically have no gas in the car, and no money. I close my eyes. Dread weighing on my chest.   
Like it or not, I am stuck here for the time being.   
Taking another sip of my coffee, I make my way over to Liam’s room.

“Put these on.”

I catch the jeans and t-shirt that Liam throws to me and immediantly start to change. The jeans are a little baggy and I have to roll them up at the bottom, but other than that, the outfit is fine. Normally I would cringe at wearing some other guy’s clothing, but I don’t really have a choice now do I. 

“So, what's the plan? Where do we go first?” I ask, crumpling up my own clothes in a ball and waiting for Liam to pull a shirt over his head. 

“Well... I clean out the horse stables in the morning.” His lip curls up in disgust as he speaks, telling me that it isn't his favorite job. “But I have no idea what Wyatt is gonna make you do. All the employee’s gather in the barnyard around this time so that they can get their assignments for the day. So I’d head out there.” 

I nod stiffly, but don’t move. I feel the strange need to stay where I am for the time being. Meaning, staying with Liam. I don’t know why, but I trust him. 

“Hey man, do you mind if I hang around you for today? I mean, this whole job thing is kind of new to me.” 

He glances at me as if he is surprised, but the emotion disappears quickly. 

“Sure. But I am only around till 9, since I have to go to school.” 

My jaw tightens, and I look to the ground. ‘Of course he goes to school.’ There goes the thought of being somewhat safe. 

“Don’t worry though. Ember will be around all day. She does homeschool.” 

Some pressure lifts off my chest, but not all of it. I realize that I will never feel home here, or safe. What I heard last night will always be in the back of my mind. ‘Just get some money and head out. That's the plan.’

“You ready?” 

I wake from my thoughts as Liam speaks, plastering a smile onto my face. “Yeah.”

Liam snorts and walks past me, slicking his hair back with one hand. “That's what all the newbies say. Just wait until you’re out in the orchards, sweat pouring off of you while you murder your arms picking fruit.” He flashes me a grin. “Then you will re-think your words.”

I roll my eyes and follow him outside, sucking in air as if it had never been so sweet. The night I had spent in that house had felt like it had gone on forever. ‘Never going inside that place again.’ I vow, unlocking my car and throwing my crumpled clothes inside.   
It gives me the creeps. From the outside it looks normal enough, but the people inside are what really matter. I shudder as a picture of Wyatt with blood stained hands flashes before my eyes. 

“Alright! Listen up!”

I glance up upon hearing the very man who I was thinking of, suddenly noticing about twenty or more people standing a few yards off near the barn. Biting my lower lip, I hurry over to join them, all the while scanning the area for Ember or Liam. Not seeing either of them, I settle to stand behind a couple holding hands. I peek around them too see Wyatt standing in the barns large doorway, arms folded. ‘He seems to do that a lot.’ I think, recalling last night.

“As you know, the summer is starting! This means a lot of back-breaking hard work.” 

Moans ripple through the crowd, and this makes me glance warily at the workers around me. Most of them are too skinny to be full grown, their muscles too stretched over their recently enlarged bodies. So, I figure half of them are in that gap between being an adult and a teenager. 

“So… this morning you all will be working in the orchards. I expect each one of you to bring in at least twelve baskets of apples by the end of the day.”

My mouth drops. TWELVE BASKETS! Ok, now I am starting to realize why everyone is groaning. 

“Lunch break is from 12 to 1:30.” Wyatt raises a hand to stop the mumbles. “You know the rest. Ben will lead you to the first patch of trees that need pickin.” 

I stumble back as the couple ahead of me turns. The woman scrutinizes me for a second before her boyfriend pulls her toward him, and I look away as they lock in a passionate kiss. 

“Kane, come over here.” 

I blink as if I am in a daydream. ‘Don’t go over. Don’t go over.’ Of course, I go over to him. What else am I going to do?

“Liam’s in the barn. Grab a pitchfork and help him.” 

I rub my hands together and grin at him. 

“On it boss.” 

I walk into the musky barn, swearing under my breath. Every time I get near that guy I get all creeped out. Its like he knows that I heard something I shouldn't have last night. ‘Oh stop it. Focus on working.’   
It's the smell that got me first. Puffs of a sweet,musty odor of last summer's straw presses into my nose. I cough and grab a rusty pitchfork leaning against one of the many stalls in the room. There is about 10 stalls on each side, every one of them filled with an animal of some kind. I peek over one of the stalls, smiling when I see a charcoal colored foal nuzzling its mother in itl. I’ve never really given horses much thought, but studying one kind of makes this sense of peace come over you. The way they flick their ears toward you, and the wisdom in their eyes just make you feel secure, and safe. 

“Are you gonna help or what?” 

I jump, slightly startled by the sight of Liam leaning on a nearby stall door. Hair draped lazily over his forehead, he winks at me, amusement entering his eyes, 

“Really? That scared huh?”  
I roll my eyes, and enter an empty stall, a groan threatening to spill from my lips when I see the amount of manure that needs cleaning out. 

“Where am I supposed to shovel this stuff?” I ask, glancing back at Liam, who has turned back to his own work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a side project, not even a project actually. A peice of work that I could continue. lol. Its pretty bad right.


End file.
